I. Field of Use
The present application relates to the hospitality industry. More specifically, the present application relates to systems and methods for providing configurable electronic menus to customers.
II. Description of the Related Art
Electronic menus, known as E-menus or I-menus, have been recently introduced to the hospitality industry to allow establishments such as bars, restaurants, nightclubs, hotels, and sports venues to offer their patrons an exciting, new way to place orders for food, drinks, and other products and services. A typical E-menu may comprise a personal electronic device, such as a tablet computer, capable of displaying various choices to customers and allowing them to place orders wirelessly through the device. E-menus allow establishments to change menu items and pricing quickly and easily, relieving them of the cost of printing new menus to meet changing demands by customers. However, this technology is in its infancy and, therefore, the full potential of E-menus has yet to be reached.